Sick Visit
by sheltie
Summary: Takato goes to see Jeri when she's home sick. A cute fluff piece.


**Sick Visit**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon at all_

* * *

**A/N: I haven't done a Jurato one in a very long time. So here it is. Hope I'm not too rusty.**

* * *

Takato stared at all the flowers he could select from and scratched his head.

_Man, who'd have thought this would be so hard_ thought the brunette.

"Need some help young man?"

Takato turned and found an elderly woman looking at him with a smile.

"Um yeah, I have a friend who is sick and I want to get her some flowers to cheer her up" Takato said.

"That's sweet of you. Is she your girlfriend?" the woman asked with a gentle smile.

Takato's mouth gaped and he stuttered a bit til he could fully answer.

"No! No, she's just a friend. A good friend, that's all" he said blushing like a ripe tomato.

The woman chuckled.

"It's alright dear. Now lets see here" she said walking over to Takato.

After helping Takato pick the right flowers she arranged them for him as well as wrapped them also.

"There, hope she likes them" she said handing the bouquet to Takato.

Takato paid for them and thanked the woman and headed off.

/Scene Break/

Takato made his way and finally got to his destination, Jeri's apartment. He gulped and knocked on the door.

"Yes, oh Takato. You're here to see Jeri, right?" the woman asked.

The woman was Jeri's step mom.

"Yes ma'am" Takato said with a nod.

"Then come in, she's been dying for visitors since she's had none" she said smiling.

Takato followed her to Jeri's room. It was obvious to Takato to know which room was Jeri's. Her door had a name plate with pictures of all the tamers' Digimon. Takato made it for her one summer. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" a slightly raspy voice said.

Takato entered and found Jeri in bed. She looked a bit pale and quite tired. Her hair, which was usually vibrant was dull and dead like. Her light brown almost amber eyes didn't have the light they usually had.

"Hey Jeri, feeling better?" Takato asked.

"A bit, my throat doesn't hurt as much and I can finally breath through my nose" Jeri said in a still raspy voice.

Takato moved closer into the room then presented his gift for her.

"For me?" Jeri asked smiling.

"Yeah, they are" Takato said shyly.

Jeri smiled as she took the bouquet from Takato. She moved them to her nose and inhaled. She was so glad her nose was no longer runny or stuffed up. She could smell the wonderful aroma that the flowers gave off.

"Thank you, Takato" Jeri said smiling at her friend.

"You're welcome" Takato said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Jeri set aside the flowers and made a note to herself to asked her step mom for a vase to put them in. She turned to Takato and smiled. The boy was a bit nervous since he had never been in a girl's room before. His eyes were scanning the entire place taking in what the differences are between his and Jeri's room.

Jeri's room was pretty clean. Her walls were a light peach color. Her desk was organized with everything in its place. There were framed pictures of her parents along with one with her dad and her step mom along with her little brother. There were also pictures of the tamers. She had one of all them together and then another in a kind of reunion photo that was taken sometime ago. That made Takato think that they should have another reunion since it's been so long since that one. Only the original three still got together really anymore.

"See anything interesting?" Jeri asked with a small smile.

Takato jumped. He was so concentrated on his thoughts that he forgot about Jeri.

"No, no, nothing interesting" he said nervously.

Jeri giggled at this. Same old Takato.

"So, um, when do you think you come back to school?" Takato asked breaking the silence.

"Don't know, I am getting better, but I am not a hundred percent yet" Jeri said.

Takato nodded.

There was silence as Takato tried to think of something to say, but being Takato his brain and mouth couldn't decide on what to say at all, which left him with a cute look of confusion on his face that Jeri always giggled at. This time wasn't any different as Jeri did and Takato felt that familiar heat rise in his cheeks. Even after all this time he could still get embarrassed in front of Jeri.

"You can sit down Takato, I don't bite" Jeri giggled.

Takato gulped and felt more heat rise in his cheeks as he grabbed Jeri's desk chair and pulled it so he was next to Jeri's bed facing her.

"So, um, anything else going on with you?" Takato asked awkwardly.

"No, nothing really. Just trying to get over being sick. It's no fun at all" Jeri said frowning.

Takato frowned too since he knew that it sucked being sick. For him it was because his mom would almost hover over him to make sure he was alright that it got annoying. He had faced off against wild Digimon that have snuck into their world, taken down the D-Reaper saving the world, has helped saved the world two more times after that; one when he was visiting his cousin and the other time helping stop a rogue train Digimon and saving his friend and fellow tamer. But still even after all he's accomplished his mom still thinks he's her little boy and needs caring for.

"I know what you're saying" he said.

Jeri smiled and even though she was still sick Takato thought she still had a beautiful smile. This of course brought his thoughts to Jeri's lips and wondered what they tasted like, and that brought on a new rosy hue to his cheeks.

Jeri looked curious as to what was Takato thinking for him to blush like that. A part of her was rooting for it being thoughts of her while the other side admonish those thoughts. It only seemed to get the side that wanted Takato to think of her to root louder than before. She had such a loud mind for such a quiet girl.

"So, um what has been going with you, Takato?" Jeri asked wanting to ignore her loud mind.

"Oh, well, school is going alright I guess. Rika has beaten up four people" Takato said.

Jeri giggled.

"Four of them, that's got to be a record or something. You'd think they'd learn by now" she said.

"Yeah" Takato said with a nod.

They remained silent then a knock on the door made them both jump.

"Jeri, I think it's time for Takato to go home. You need your rest" Jeri's stepmother said.

"Eh right, well see you at school when you are better" Takato said.

"Yes, it will be nice to be back" Jeri said.

Takato got up from his chair as Jeri leaned in to say something else. In that moment their lips connected and their eyes widen. They pulled away quickly both blushing madly.

"Well, I, uh, will see you" Takato sputtered off then raced out of the room as calmly as possible.

Jeri sat there in bed with a very rosy hue on her cheeks. She just had her first kiss and it felt great. Especially since it came from the boy she really, really liked. She settled herself into bed with a smile on her face as she went to sleep. Yup, she couldn't wait til she got better.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's my Jurato story. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
